This invention relates to an occupancy detection device for detecting an occupancy of a seat of a motor vehicle.
From the prior art, sensors (occupancy sensors) are known, via which it can be determined whether or not a seat of a motor vehicle is occupied by a vehicle occupant. The information on the occupancy of the seat as determined by the sensors is used in particular for controlling a vehicle occupant restraint system. An occupancy sensor integrated into a vehicle seat is described for example in DE 43 38 285 A1.